


skeletons in the closet

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: There is no such thing as subtlety in Kanjani8.





	skeletons in the closet

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Nishikido Ryo has, by far, the biggest mouth Hina has ever seen. Not figuratively – that’s Hina’s title, all the way – but physically. It consistently amazes him how many different things Ryo can shove into his mouth, happily even, doing it at parties with beer bottles (sometimes 40s) just to show off.

It also frustrates the fuck out of him, for obvious reasons.

“See something you like, Shingo?” Ryo taunts him, because he’s the world’s biggest cock tease and he _knows it_.

“If I say yes, will you give it to me?” Hina replies, trying to sound nonchalant, although nothing is really nonchalant in this group.

Ryo scrunches up his face like he’s thinking about it, and Hina resists the urge to smack him. “What’s in it for me?”

Hina really wants to answer with “my dick in your mouth,” but he resists. Instead he makes a thoughtful noise – two can play at this game – and leans closer, slinging his arm around Ryo. “Is there something you want from me?”

“Your ass,” Ryo answers bluntly, reaching down to grab it for effect.

“Deal,” Hina says, and yanks Ryo into the closest closet. He’d feel a lot more ashamed about it if Ryo wasn’t on his knees, opening his pants and – “Oh, my _god_ ” – slurping his cock right past his lips. He’d already been half-hard from Ryo’s party tricks up until now, but now he’s at full mast, groaning as Ryo’s tongue flicks along the underside and his lips tighten around his shaft.

Both of his hands fist Ryo’s hair, yanking him back and forth because he can take it, and it only surprises Hina a little bit when Ryo’s hands slide up the backs of his bare thighs, three of his fingers slick with lube. Ryo urges one of Hina’s legs out of his pants and over his shoulder, spreading him open to push a finger in, then two, and Hina fucks Ryo’s mouth harder as he’s stimulated from both ends.

“God, _Ryo_ ,” Hina groans, and he can feel Ryo smirk around his cock, pleased with his name being screamed out. Ryo’s fingers quicken along with his mouth, and Hina makes it until Ryo pulls back to suck on the head before losing it, coming hard down his throat and falling forward as Ryo sits back.

He lands right on Ryo’s lap, straddling his waist, and Ryo gives him a sloppy, dirty kiss as he unfastens his own pants and lubes his cock. Then he grabs Hina’s hips, gently urging him down, and Hina hisses into Ryo’s mouth as he’s filled with all of Ryo’s length.

“Fuck, you feel good,” Ryo whispers, his voice low and slutty and Hina’s tongue tingles from it as he starts to rock back and forth. “ _Fuck_ , Shingo.”

Now Hina’s the one being smug at hearing his name in that tone, arching back to rock back and forth on Ryo’s cock. Ryo’s hands are on his hips, guiding him along and thrusting up in time with Hina’s rhythm, and suddenly there’s a fist in his hair, pulling him down and into his mouth.

Hina can’t bounce fast enough, both of their breaths growing staggered as Ryo pounds into him, losing his composure and Hina swallows his moans, keeping a firm hold on his arms as Ryo shudders and comes inside him. He expects to be pushed off immediately, but Ryo grabs onto him to catch his breath, and they sit there clinging to each other until they both calm down.

“Are you two done yet?” Ohkura yells from the other side of the door. “We’re out of beer and my coat is in there.”

“Suck it up, pussy!” Ryo yells back, pulling Hina back into his mouth, and Hina gears up for a second go just to piss Ohkura off.


End file.
